


Professionalism

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anniversary ficlet for the anniversary babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post _something_ for these two even if writers block is still killing me.
> 
> This is very short and pretty much entirely fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> edit: finally thought of a title lol

“Really?” Grell sat up, rumpled white sheet clutched to her chest.   
  
“Really,” Will replied, rolling onto his side. His movements were unhurried. He propped his chin on his open palm and looked up at Grell. “You’re surprised?"   
  
She sank back into the pillows with a small frown. "A little.” Her brow creased. “You know everyone already thinks we’re…"   
  
"I know. Let them think it. They don’t need to know the truth."   
  
Grell frowned down at him. "You’re so cruel, Will. I can’t tell anyone?"   
  
Will touched his fingertips to Grell’s bare arm. The fine hairs there prickled under his touch. "I didn’t say that. I only want us to maintain an air of professionalism at work."   
  
"Professionalism,” she echoed, lip curling. “How dull.” Grell turned onto her side and scooted close to Will. Their legs tangled under the sheets and her hand found Will’s. “How professionally do I need to behave, Mr. Spears?"   
  
"Enough that you don’t arouse suspicion.” A slow grin spread across Grell’s face as she squeezed Will’s fingers and leaned their foreheads together.   
  
“May I arouse something else?” she whispered, lips close enough to touch his.   
  
“Certainly not at work,” Will replied.   
  
“Oh, certainly not.” Grell smiled against his mouth and pressed her teeth carefully into his lower lip.   
  
“I’m only asking that you not broadcast our relationship to the entire office.” Will spoke cautiously through the sharp teeth against his mouth. “That’s all."   
  
Grell hummed and sucked his lip between her own. Her teeth dragged over delicate skin, tongue a soothing sweep over the sting she left behind. "So, no kissing."   
  
Will pressed their mouths together. "That’s right."   
  
"And no hand holding."   
  
His thumb brushed her delicate wrist. "Correct."   
  
"No touching?” Grell’s lips turned down in a pout.   
  
“Minimal contact please."   
  
Grell nudged her nose against Will’s cheek and sighed. He tipped his head infinitesimally and kissed the corner of her mouth. "But,” he added, softly, “You may touch me all you like while we’re here."   
  
Grell smiled against his cheek and pressed closer. "I like the sound of that,” she murmured, lips catching against his.

**Author's Note:**

> [Our blog](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
